The 2009 Season 13 present Barney costume (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
Sing Along with Barney is a Custom Clip Show and a Custom Barney Home Video released in September 28, 1997. It was a clip show of Backyard Gang-Season 2 episodes. Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ remember fun times from past episodes they had with their friends. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Raindrop Song (Taken from: Barney's Treasure Island Adventure) #Me and My Teddy (Taken from: Rock with Barney) #Scary Stories (Taken from: A Camping We Will Go!) #The Land of Make-Believe (Taken from: House Hunting with Barney) #This Old Man (Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Apples and Bananas (Taken from: Barney In Concert) #Taking Turns (Taken from: Waiting For Mr. Green) #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy (Taken from: Doctor Barney Is Here) #The Noble Duke of York (Taken from: Barney in Concert) #Castles So High (Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe) #Simple and a Beautiful Rainbow (Taken from: Barney's Purple Fun!) #The Exercise Song (Taken from: The Exercise Circus) #The Wheels on the Bus (Taken from: Barney's Imaginary Vacation) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) #If I Had One Wish (Taken from: Barney's Castle Adventure) #It's Just Nice to Be Me (Taken from: Picture This!) #BINGO (Taken from: Let's Play Together (1992)) #Who Took the Cookies? (Taken from: Grandparents are Grand (1993)) #You're a Grand Old Flag (Taken from: Barney In Concert) #Someone to Love You Forever (Taken from: Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney) #Everyone is Special (Taken from: Picture This!) #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in the new material of this home video was also seen in "Anyway You Slice It". *The musical arrangements used in the new material of this home video were also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The same BJ voice was also used in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...", except it was mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Another home video to take place at the Second Era School, Playground and Treehouse sets, and with the Season 3 Barney, Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices. *Although this was a Season 4 home video, they used the Season 2 opening sequence for the Barney Theme Song, the Season 2 opening scene, some of the clips that were used in this episode were used. And the scene which the rainbow fades on Barney's swing (with the Season 1 Barney doll, but with redesigned twinkle) used for Season 2 is used. And the Season 2 title card reading "Sing Along with Barney" is used. In addition, there's a Barney Says segment at the end, it uses the same Season 1 music for the beginning, a Season 2 background, and Season 3 Barney for it, and the Season 2 sets, and they would use the Season 2 credits. *Another time Barney, Baby Bop and BJ sing the entire I Love You together. *Season 3's I Love You uses the same vocals from "Fun & Games", except the kids' vocals are cut off. *Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going down the treehouse stairs to the playground. *Another time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after they are done with "I Love You" at the school playground, BJ says "Thanks for a great time, Barney". Then Barney says "You're welcome, BJ". Then BJ says "Come on, Sissy! We'd better go home!". Then Baby Bop says "Oh, goodie!". Then, Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney and leave to sparkle and dissapear. Then Barney says "I hope we had lots of fun today singing songs with me. Baby Bop and BJ joined us there, and you're all very special to me, because I love you". Then he waves and says "Bye". Then, he goes back to the treehouse. Then, this episode ends to the Barney Says segment. *When BJ says "Hi Barney! Hi Sissy!" after Barney and Baby Bop find him at the treehouse (as he is finding things for the camping tent at the treehouse), the sound clip of "Hi Barney!" is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, and the sound clip of "Hi Sissy!" is taken from "Barney in Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. "Sing Along with Barney" Previews Preview Script *Announcer: Get ready for lots of songs by everyone's favorite purple dinosaur. *Barney: There are lots of songs for us to remember, and we can sing them today! *Announcer: And his friends Baby Bop. *Baby Bop: Hi Barney. *Announcer: And BJ. *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi Sissy! *Announcer: As they remember fun times from past shows with their friends. Featuring 21 super-dee-duper songs including *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: B I N G O, B I N G O, B I N G O, and BINGO was his name-o. *Announcer: The marching, special *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ & Kids: The Noble Duke of York, he marches a thousands end. *Announcer: The wonderful, fun *Barney: I exercise. *Kids: I exercise. *Barney: It's good for me. *Kids: It's good for me. *Announcer: And the best time of all, *Barney: Oh, when we take turns. *Kids: Oh, when we take turns. *Announcer: So come along and sing a lot of songs with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ in "Sing Along with Barney". Now avaliable on home video from Lyrick Studios.